Kite Surfing
Kitesurfing is a form of water sport in which the athlete on a small surfboard and let forth by a kite (or kite ). Someone who does kite surfing, is called a kiter, kitesurfer'''or '''kiteboarder. Kitesurfing is a variant of the windsurfing , by the lift effect of the kite can kitesurfers high jump. Kitesurfing is fast: on October 12, 2010 was the magic threshold of (100 km / h ) broken by the Frenchman Alex Caizergues (54,10 kn ). In 2013, he improved the record to (56,62 kn ). Content verbergen * 1 Types of kites * 2 Security * 3 Types of boards ** 3.1 Twintip ** 3.2 Directional / Kite Surfboard ** 3.3 Mutant * 4 Stunts * 5 Dangers * 6 World Champions * 7 See also * 8 External link Types of kites [ edit ] Kite Surfer There are different types of kitesurfing kites: * Tube kites or LEI kites (Leading Edge Inflatable) are about 90% of the most commonly used kites. Tube kites get their strength by an inflatable frame, Dacron (polyester fabric) on the outside and bladders (inflatable plastic floating bodies) inside. When these kites float on water and are easy restartable. There are several types: C-kites, Bow kites (hollow retarded form of an arch), SLE kites (Supported Leading Edge), Delta and Hybrid kites. In most bow and sle kites, are, except for the inflatable frame, supported by bridles, bits of line in order to preserve the shape of the leading edge. The bridle they usually have greater security because they are better able to discharge the wind. By letting go of the control stick (bar) they immediately lose the most power: depower. The disadvantage is that they are less direct than a C kite that has direct access to its lines. Additional safety which should sit on all kites is a safety "safety quick release" to link yourself from the power. SLE and Delta are the most commonly used kites for beginners and advanced. Freestyle and wave riding you see regularly C kites. These are the sports cars in the kite sport. Quickly and directly with less comfort (less depower). * "Ram-Air" or "foilkites. They fill themselves with air, like eg parachutes do. Thanks to ingenious check valves can there be no water coming into the kite after a crash. There are two main forms foilkites: the Flysurfer kites that resemble parachutes, flat and with bridle (a collection of ropes that connect the kite with lines). The foilkites Peter Lynn have no large forests bridle. They just like the tube kites an arc shape.Between these types of kites are big differences. It is therefore often the case that one camp against the other reverses. Each type of kite has its own characteristics and each camp has his or her opinion as there, so there will not address the properties. Security [ edit ] Many modern C-shapes have 5 lines. The fifth line shows good depower when you are in distress activates the quick release. At any time, the kitesurfer able strength largely from his kite disappear, so the kite goes flat on the ground or water lie with the force on one line (which 5th line). In addition, the fifth line of large kites that have fallen into the water quite convenient to tilt the kite for the restart. Bowkites restart their shape all easy from the water and often have a different security system. Because the chance that you will lose your board as kiter is quite high, especially among less experienced kiters, there are those who sail with boardleash. This can be dangerous because you so you can get board against your head, so it is wise to wear a helmet. One of the safest ways to get to your board for you is the Go Joe. This is an inflated tube, in the shape of a square that is screwed on the board. It has not really affected while sailing. When you lose your board, it always floats up to the top, is visible from afar, and drives faster downwind to you. Types of boards [ edit ] Twintip board Twintip [ edit ] By far the most widely used board by kitesurfers. Twin Tips, thus they mean boards which has two crossing directions, and wherein the tail is equal to the nose of the board. So you have two foot straps or bindings wakeboard where you stand continuously. The jibe (change of direction of travel) is so much easier because you do not need to switch. At either end there are 2 or 3 fins (usually 2 fins at each end). The vindiepte ranges from 3 to 7 cm. The length of a beginner board is about 130 to 150 cm, for trained are the sizes between 110 and 140 cm and between 36 and 42 cm wide. Most kiters sail on a board of about 130 cm long. Previously much smaller boards were used for experienced kitesurfers because for "old-school tricks" went. These are tricks where the kitesurfer go as high and far as possible. Now sail most kitesurfers "new-school" and then a boardje of around 130 cm perfect. The larger size makes it easy to jump without the help of the kite. So purely by the board. Directional / Kite Surfboard [ edit ] Derived from surfing the (golf). With or without straps. Usually three fins on the back and two straps. These boards give the best "surf feeling run very close to the wind by the relatively large fins compared to the twin tips. Are usually not suitable for landing them hard because they have a lightweight construction. Are therefore purely for the golf drive. The sizes are between 5 and 6 feet (about 150-180 cm). The measurement system is like the surfboards in foot and inches. You can measure a smaller kite than suits with a twin tips. This is the standard board that almost everyone uses. Mutant [ edit ] These are boards where you as a surfboard or wind surfboard have a front and a back. On the back are 2 to 4 larger fins from 7 to 14 cm. Mutants have at the front too small fins to be able to surf easier fakie. The length is between 120cm and 150cm. Well-known brands are: Kite-Wave Boarders, Airush, Cabrinha, Flexifoil, Liquid Force, Carved, F-One, Naish, Nobile, North, Slingshot , Gaastra Kites and Best Kiteboarding. Stunts [ edit ] There are a lot of stunts, including: handle passes, kite loops, grabs and boardoff. Most stunts based on two equally important principles to get your board from the water surface. * In a basic jump surfing one perpendicular to the wind direction at a constant speed. After which the kite toward sending which one comes. This creates tension on the lines and one will be drawn into the air.During the suspension period, it sends the kite straight up in order to land quietly. * The second way to jump is called a pop-up. This one uses to jump the flexibility of the board. Also in the pop-up speed one constant velocity perpendicular to the wind. One stoops down and sends the board against the wind. This creates a short float period in which one can play tricks or stunts. edit Kitesurfing can safely practice provided that you keep and use your mind to some rules. It is a sport where risks are connected and it is therefore very important to take classes first. The sport has undergone a major evolution in recent years and therefore the security systems are much more efficient. Also, it can again like all sailors have a major impact on your safety. Every kitesurfer / sailor will have to be aware of the weather predictions. Champions edit * Jalou Langeree (2012, Women wave ksp tour) * Youri Zoon (2012) * Youri Zoon (2011) * Andy Yates (2010) * Kevin Langeree (2009) * Aaron Hadlow (five-time world champion in a row: 2004-2008) Category:Sport